pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek Beyond
Star Trek Beyond is a 2016 American science fiction action film directed by Justin Lin from a screenplay by Simon Pegg and Doug Jung, based on the series of the same name created by Gene Roddenberry. It is the thirteenth film in the Star Trek film franchise and the third installment in the reboot series after Star Trek Into Darkness (2013). Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto reprise their roles as Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Spock, with Pegg, Karl Urban, Zoe Saldana, John Cho and Anton Yelchin reprising their roles from the previous films, with Idris Elba and Sofia Boutella joining the cast. Principal photography began in Vancouver on June 25, 2015, with the film scheduled for release in the United States on July 22, 2016. Beyond marks one of the final film appearances of Yelchin, who died in a car accident a month before its scheduled release.3 The film is dedicated to the memory of Yelchin as well as fellow Star Trek actor Leonard Nimoy, who died during pre-production.4 Beyond has been met with highly positive reviews from critics. Contents 1 Premise 2 Cast 3 Production 3.1 Development 3.2 Screenplay 3.3 Casting 3.4 Filming 3.5 Music 4 Release 4.1 Marketing 5 Reception 5.1 Box office 5.2 Critical response 6 Accolades 7 Future 8 References 9 External links Premise The crew of the USS Enterprise, halfway into their five-year mission, are attacked by a seemingly unstoppable wave of unknown aliens, forcing them to abandon ship. Stranded on an unknown planet and with no apparent means of rescue, the crew find themselves in conflict with a new and ruthless enemy.5 Cast Chris Pine as Captain James T. Kirk, commanding officer of the starship Enterprise Zachary Quinto as Commander Spock, first officer and science officer Karl Urban as Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy, MD, chief medical officer Zoe Saldana as Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, communications officer Simon Pegg as Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, second officer and chief engineer John Cho as Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, third officer and helmsman Anton Yelchin as Ensign Pavel Chekov, ship's main navigator Idris Elba as Captain Balthazar Edison / Krall, former human commanding officer of the starship Franklin, and a ruthless military commander Sofia Boutella as Jaylah Joe Taslim as Manas Lydia Wilson as Kalara Deep Roy as Keenser Harpreet Sandhu Melissa Roxburgh as Ensign Syl Anita Brown as Tyvanna Doug Jung as Ben Danny Pudi as Fi'Ja6 Kim Kold as Zavanko6 Shohreh Aghdashloo as Commodore Paris Ashley Edner as Natalia Jason Matthew Smith as Hendorff Bryce Soderberg as Satine Shea Whigham7 Leonard Nimoy appears in a photo cameo as Spock Prime, whilst also appearing alongside George Takei, Walter Koenig, William Shatner, James Doohan, DeForest Kelley and Nichelle Nichols as Sulu, Chekov, Kirk, Scott, McCoy and Uhura in a photo cameo from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. Production Development With Abrams returning as a producer of the third film while focusing on Star Wars: The Force Awakens,891011 writer Roberto Orci replaced him as director in May 2014.121314 However, in December Orci's role was changed to producer only as well,15 with Edgar Wright considered to replace him, along with a shortlist of directors including Rupert Wyatt, Morten Tyldum, Daniel Espinosa, Justin Lin and Duncan Jones.16 Also, Star Trek actor and film director Jonathan Frakes expressed interest in the job.17 At the end of the month, Lin was announced as director of the third installment.18 Screenplay In 2013, Orci had begun "writing" the script with Patrick McKay and John D. Payne,1920 with Payne saying of the script in March, "We really want to get back to the sense of exploration and wonder. The kind of optimistic sense of the future that Star Trek has always kind of had at its core. It's the Chicago Bulls in space, in terms of these people who are all awesome at their job."21 In January 2015, after Orci's departure, Simon Pegg and Doug Jung were hired to rewrite the screenplay,22 with Pegg saying on the previous draft, Paramount "had a script for Star Trek that wasn't really working for them. I think the studio was worried that it might have been a little bit too Star Trek-y." Pegg had been asked to make the new film "more inclusive", stating that the solution was to "make a western or a thriller or a heist movie, then populate that with Star Trek characters so it's more inclusive to an audience that might be a little bit reticent."23 Orci, Payne and McKay are given official "written by" credit alongside Pegg and Jung, although Pegg clarified that neither he nor Jung had read the existing script before crafting their own for the film.24 Casting The first film's major cast members signed on for two sequels as part of their original deals.25 In 2014, early in the film's development, William Shatner said that he was contacted by producer Abrams to see if he would be interested in a possible role, but as the process continued and the script changed hands, the role never materialized.2627 In March 2015, Idris Elba was in early talks to play the villain, and he was confirmed for the role in the following months.2829 Pegg noted that the villain would be an original one, rather than a known antagonist from past stories in the Star Trek franchise.30 In April, Sofia Boutella joined the cast in an unspecified lead role,31 and in early July, Deep Roy was confirmed to reprise his role of Keenser.32 That month, Joe Taslim was added to the cast in a role opposite Elba's villain,33 and by August, Lydia Wilson joined in an unspecified role.34 In March 2016, Shohreh Aghdashloo was cast as the High Command of the Federation for reshoots on the film.35 Filming Principal photography on the film began on June 25, 2015, in Vancouver,36 and Squamish, British Columbia, after several delays caused by multiple script rejections.37383940 Additional filming locations were Seoul, South Korea, and Dubai, UAE.4142 Principal filming ended on October 15, 2015. In March 2016, production underwent reshoots, with Aghdashloo added to the cast.35 Music Main article: Star Trek Beyond (soundtrack) In August 2015, composer Michael Giacchino confirmed that he will be returning to write the score.43 On June 26, 2016, Barbadian singer Rihanna released a teaser across her social media accounts for a single for the film entitled "Sledgehammer", confirming that the song premiered the following day. Release The film is to be released in 2D, RealD3D, and IMAX 3D. In August 2014, it was announced that Paramount had pushed back the release of the film to 2016 in time for the 50th anniversary celebration of Gene Roddenberry's original sci-fi series.44 In December, it was announced that the film was to be released on July 8, 2016.45 In September 2015, the film's release date was pushed back to July 22, 2016.46 The film is scheduled to be released in Dolby Cinema format in selected theaters.47 The film had its Australian premiere in Sydney on July 7.48 Marketing A teaser trailer for the film released on December 14, 2015,49 was criticized heavily for focusing too much on action and for featuring the Beastie Boys song "Sabotage", which many considered out of place, despite its prominent use in the first film of the rebooted series. Pegg expressed similar thoughts of dissatisfaction with the teaser, claiming that he "didn't love it" because "I know there’s a lot more to the film." He considered the trailer to be the marketing team saying "Come and see this movie! It's full of action and fun!"50 A second trailer was released on May 20, 2016, to much warmer reviews.needed A third and final trailer was released on June 27, 2016, featuring Rihanna's single "Sledgehammer". Reception Box office In the United States and Canada, the film is projected to gross $50–60 million from 3,800 theaters in its opening weekend, which would make it the third-biggest debut among the franchise but the lowest of the reboot series (behind Star Trek and Star Trek Into Darkness for both).2 Internationally, the film will be released across approximately 55 markets.51 Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 93%, based on 42 reviews, with an average rating of 7.5/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Star Trek Beyond continues the franchise's post-reboot hot streak with an epic sci-fi adventure that honors the series' sci-fi roots without skimping on the blockbuster action."52 On Metacritic, the film has a score of 71 out of 100, based on 16 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews".53 Accolades The film was nominated for Best Teaser at the 17th Annual Golden Trailer Awards.54 Future Pine and Quinto have signed contracts to return as Kirk and Spock for a fourth film, should one be made.55 In July 2016, Abrams confirmed plans for a fourth film, and stated that Chris Hemsworth would return as Kirk's father, George, whom he played in the prologue of the first film.5657 Later that month, Paramount confirmed the return of Hemsworth as well as most of the Beyond cast, producers Abrams and Lindsey Weber, and writers J. D. Payne and Patrick McKay.58 That same month, Abrams had said that Anton Yelchin's role will not be recast. References 1.Jump up ^ "Star Trek Beyond 2D (12A)". British Board of Film Classification. July 13, 2016. Retrieved July 13, 2016. 2.^ Jump up to: a b "‘Star Trek Beyond’ To Blast Off Fueled By Comic-Con World Premiere – Box Office Preview". Deadline.com. July 19, 2016. Retrieved July 19, 2016. 3.Jump up ^ Lang, Brent; Stedman, Alex (19 June 2016). "‘Star Trek’ Actor Anton Yelchin Dies at 27". Variety.com. 4.Jump up ^ http://www.slashfilm.com/star-trek-anton-yelchin-recast/ 5.Jump up ^ TrekCore Staff (17 December 2015). "Simon Pegg Shoots Down that “Less ‘Star Trek’-y” Quote, Spills on New STAR TREK BEYOND Story Info". 6.^ Jump up to: a b Lin, Justin (April 6, 2016). "Who were the STAR TREK BEYOND aliens?". YOMYOMF. Retrieved June 1, 2016. 7.Jump up ^ "Shea Whigham Adds ‘Death Note’ To List". deadline.com. 8.Jump up ^ "J.J. Abrams and Simon Pegg Talk STAR TREK INTO DARKNESS on Blu-ray and Behind-the-Scenes Footage, Plus STAR TREK 3 and Its New Director". Collider.com. November 20, 2013. Retrieved June 6, 2014. 9.Jump up ^ Sepinwall, Alan (September 11, 2013). "Watch: J.J. Abrams: Rupert Wyatt would be great for 'Star Trek 3'". Hitfix.com. Retrieved June 6, 2014. 10.Jump up ^ Fleming, Mike (November 2, 2013). "'Attack The Block's Joe Cornish Beaming Up For 'Star Trek 3?'". Deadline.com. Penske Media Corporation. Retrieved June 6, 2014. 11.Jump up ^ "'Star Trek 3' Beams Up Trio of Writers". The Hollywood Reporter. Prometheus Global Media. December 6, 2013. Retrieved June 11, 2014. 12.Jump up ^ "Alex Kurtzman & Roberto Orci Splitting Up on Bigscreen (EXCLUSIVE)". Variety. April 22, 2014. Retrieved April 22, 2014. 13.Jump up ^ Fleming, Mike Jr. (May 9, 2014). "Roberto Orci Frontrunner To Helm ‘Star Trek 3′". Deadline.com. Penske Media Corporation. Retrieved May 9, 2014. 14.Jump up ^ Kroll, Justin (May 13, 2014). "Roberto Orci to Direct ‘Star Trek 3′ (EXCLUSIVE)". Variety. Penske Media Corporation. Retrieved May 13, 2014. 15.Jump up ^ Iacovino, Kayla (December 22, 2014). "'Fast and Furious 6' Director Justin Lin To Direct Star Trek 3". Trek Movies. 16.Jump up ^ Fleming Jr, Mike (December 5, 2014). "Roberto Orci Beaming Off 'Star Trek' As Director". deadline.com. Retrieved December 6, 2014. 17.Jump up ^ Harger, Charlie (December 10, 2014). "Bring in Riker? Jonathan Frakes wants to direct 'Star Trek 3'". komonews.com. Retrieved December 12, 2014. 18.Jump up ^ Mile Fleming Jr (December 22, 2014). "Star Trek 3's New Director Will Be 'Fast & Furious 6' Helmer Justin Lin". Deadline.com. Penske Media Corporation. Retrieved December 13, 2014. 19.Jump up ^ "'Star Trek new screenwriters', 'Star Trek 50th anniversary". Comingsoon.net. 2013-12-06. Retrieved 2014-06-11. 20.Jump up ^ "'Star Trek 3' Recruits Writers to Join Roberto Orci". Variety. Penske Media Corporation. 21.Jump up ^ "Writer J.D. Payne Talks Star Trek 3". TrekCore/YouTube. 2014-03-18. Retrieved 2016-03-18. 22.Jump up ^ "Simon Pegg and 'Dark Blue' Co-Creator Doug Jung to Write 'Star Trek 3'". The Hollywood Reporter. Prometheus Global Media. January 21, 2015. Retrieved August 20, 2015. 23.Jump up ^ "Simon Pegg criticises 'dumbing down' of cinema". The Guardian. May 19, 2015. 24.Jump up ^ "We Chatted STAR TREK BEYOND While on Set with Writer/Star Simon Pegg". Nerdist. 25.Jump up ^ Pascale, Anthony (April 6, 2008). "Paramount Already Thinking About Sequel To Abrams Star Trek". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved August 21, 2015. 26.Jump up ^ "William Shatner Confirms He Was Contacted About Star Trek 3 And He Would Love To Do It". comicbook.com. September 27, 2014. Retrieved October 7, 2014. 27.Jump up ^ "William Shatner Won’t Return As Kirk In Star Trek Beyond". Yahoo News. Retrieved 2016-01-06. 28.Jump up ^ Kroll, Justin (March 25, 2015). "Idris Elba Eyed for Villain Role in 'Star Trek 3' (EXCLUSIVE)". Variety (Penske Media Corporation). Retrieved April 5, 2015. 29.Jump up ^ Brown, Brigid (September 30, 2015). "Idris Elba Drops ‘Star Trek Beyond’ Hints.". BBCAmerica.com. Retrieved October 12, 2015. 30.Jump up ^ Bell, Crystal (September 25, 2015). "Idris Elba Promises ‘Groundbreaking’ Villain In ‘Star Trek Beyond.’". MTV.com. Retrieved October 12, 2015. 31.Jump up ^ Fleming Jr, Mike (April 10, 2015). "'Kingsman's Sofia Boutella Lands Lead In 'Star Trek 3'". Deadline.com (Penske Media Corporation). Retrieved April 11, 2015. 32.Jump up ^ "Deep Roy is On Board for STAR TREK BEYOND". TrekCore. July 10, 2015. Retrieved July 10, 2015. 33.Jump up ^ Kit, Borys (July 24, 2015). "'Fast & Furious 6' Martial Arts Actor Joins 'Star Trek 3' (Exclusive)". The Hollywood Reporter (Prometheus Global Media). Retrieved July 25, 2015. 34.Jump up ^ Kroll, Justin (August 18, 2015). "'About Time' Actress Lydia Wilson Joins 'Star Trek Beyond' (Exclusice)". Variety. Penske Media Corporation. 35.^ Jump up to: a b Busch, Anita (March 11, 2016). "Shohreh Aghdashloo Has Boarded ‘Star Trek Beyond’". Deadline.com. 36.Jump up ^ Pascale, Anthony (October 1, 2014). "Star Trek 2016 To Shoot Primarily In Vancouver – Enterprise Sets To Be Rebuilt". trekmovie.com. Retrieved October 7, 2014. 37.Jump up ^ Pena, Azalea (August 28, 2014). "'Star Trek 3' movie release date set for 2016; Filming starts 2015". christiantoday.com. Retrieved September 5, 2014. 38.Jump up ^ Evry, Max (June 25, 2015). "Filming Begins on Star Trek 3 at the Squamish Boulders in British Columbia". comingsoon.net. Retrieved June 25, 2015. 39.Jump up ^ Brown, Scott (June 25, 2015). "Star Trek 3 starts filming in Vancouver, Squamish". vancouversun.com. Retrieved June 26, 2015. 40.Jump up ^ Drew, Brian (June 25, 2015). "Star Trek Beyond Begins Production With Outdoor Shoot". trekmovie.com. Retrieved June 26, 2015. 41.Jump up ^ Drew, Brian (September 30, 2014). "Mayor: Portion Of Star Trek 2016 To Be Shot In Seoul, S. Korea". trekmovie.com. Retrieved October 7, 2014. 42.Jump up ^ Newbould, Chris (July 2, 2015). "Producers confirm Star Trek Beyond will be filmed in Dubai". thenational.ae. Retrieved July 2, 2015. 43.Jump up ^ Giacchino announced his return at an appearance at Wolf Trap in Vienna, Virginia on August 1, 2015. 44.Jump up ^ DONGUINES, ARVIN (August 10, 2014). "'Star Trek 3' Release Date Delay News: Sequel Pushed Back Past 2015?". christianpost.com. Retrieved August 30, 2014. 45.Jump up ^ Moser, Cassidee (December 23, 2014). "Star Trek 3 Release Date Set For July 2016". IGN. 46.Jump up ^ McNary, Dave (September 17, 2015). "‘Star Trek: Beyond’ Gets New Release Date". variety.com. Retrieved September 18, 2015. 47.Jump up ^ Carolyn Giardina (November 16, 2015). "'Star Wars' Dolby Cinema Release Could Push Forward the New Format". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 17, 2015. 48.Jump up ^ "Beyond Cast Attends Australia Premiere". Startrek.com. 49.Jump up ^ Schaefer, Sandy (December 14, 2015). "Star Trek Beyond Teaser Trailer: Find Hope in the Impossible.". ScreenRant.com. Retrieved January 9, 2016. 50.Jump up ^ Barnes, Henry (December 18, 2015). "Simon Pegg Joins Criticism of Star Trek Beyond Trailer.". TheGuardian.com. Retrieved January 9, 2016. 51.Jump up ^ "STAR TREK BEYOND GLOBAL SITES & RELEASE DATES". StarTrekMovies.com. Retrieved July 17, 2016. 52.Jump up ^ "Star Trek Beyond (2016)". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved July 20, 2016. 53.Jump up ^ "Star Trek Beyond reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved July 15, 2016. 54.Jump up ^ "The 17th Annual Golden Trailer Award Nominees". GoldenTrailer.com. Retrieved April 10, 2016. 55.Jump up ^ Kit, Borys (June 26, 2015). "'Star Trek 3' Stars Score Big Raises as Kirk and Spock for Fourth Movie (Exclusive)". The Hollywood Reporter. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved June 27, 2015. 56.Jump up ^ Chitwood, Adam (July 15, 2016). "Is Chris Hemsworth Returning for ‘Star Trek 4’? J.J. Abrams Teases Next Sequel". Collider.com. Retrieved July 16, 2016. 57.Jump up ^ Chitwood, Adam (July 18, 2016). "Fourth ‘Star Trek’ Movie A Go At Paramount; Chris Hemsworth Back As Kirk’s Father". Deadline. Retrieved July 18, 2016. 58.Jump up ^ http://screenrant.com/star-trek-4-synopsis-casting-writers/ External links Film portal Star Trek portal Official website Star Trek Beyond at the Internet Movie Database Star Trek Beyond at Memory Alpha (a Star Trek wiki) Category:2016 films Category:English-language films Category:2016 3D films Category:IMAX films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:American films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American sequel films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:Film scores by Michael Giacchino Category:Films directed by Justin Lin Category:Films produced by J. J. Abrams Category:Films produced by Roberto Orci Category:Screenplays by Simon Pegg Category:Films set in the 23rd century Category:Films set in the future Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Space adventure films Category:Star Trek (film franchise) Category:Bad Robot Productions films Category:Skydance Productions films Category:Paramount Pictures films